A railcar floor may be constructed by attaching materials over the underframe of a railcar. When the railcar is a refrigerated insulated box car, the flooring should provide adequate air circulation and thermal insulation to the lading of the railcar. Often, the railcar floor may not provide suitable airflow underneath the lading. This may result in spoilage of perishable products being transported by the railcar. In some instances, the railcar floor may be unable to withstand normal use and operation. In addition, the railcar floor may not provide a suitable structure to easily wash or clean the floor. Accordingly, there remains a need to improve the refrigeration characteristics, strength, and washability of a railcar's floor.